Her imaginary friend
by BrendaBites
Summary: A new family has moved into an old house, typical right? Little Sophia begins having an imaginary friend, her brother notices things happening that are just a bit out of the ordinary. What will happen when the rest of Sophia's family start to piss off Sophia's 'imaginary friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: first story up, reviews would be greatly appreciated **

Chapter One: Little Talks

The voices roamed through the house, "Why did you choose this house dad?" the youngest of the Garcia girls asked. Her smooth black hair was pulled back into a pony tail only her mother could perfect.

Mr. Garcia gave her a wearily look, "Because it's so beautiful sweet pea," was his answer.

"Don't lie to Sophie dad!" Andrea laughed, she was just four years older than Sophie, making her one of the middle child's, along with Martha. "He bought it because its cheap," Andrea snickered, stepping closer to Sophie. Andrea continued, in what was meant to be a spooky voice, "Don't you know Sophie?"

When Sophie shook her head wildly, already hooked in what Andrea had to say.

"The house is haunted!"

Vincent, who was walking inside the house with a box in hand, shook his head, "Andrea, leave Sophia alone."

Andrea laughed again and skipped up the stairs, "I'll tell you about the ghost when Vince is gone!"

Sophie looked at Vincent, "It's not really haunted is it?"

Her dad chuckled, "Of course not."

Sophie didn't turn to him, she kept staring at Vince, waiting for her big brothers answer, she knew he wouldn't lie to her.

Vince smiled, "You know Andrea is always lying Sophie."

Sophie nodded and hugged Vince, who nearly dropped the box in his hand. "Oops! Watch out kiddo, moms crystal is in here."

Sophia stepped back, hands covering her mouth. "Uh oh!"

Vince chuckled, "I won't tell," he winked and walked through the doorway that led to the kitchen.

Sophia followed, "Dad said we can go pick out our rooms," she told Vince.

"Cool," he smiled, taking out the crystal from the box. "Which room are you getting?"

Sophie looked up at him with the widest, most innocent brown eyes and pouted, "We have to share with someone."

Vince's lip quirked up, "And who's your new roommate baby girl?"

Sophie pouted more, "Dad said I have to go with Martha and Andrea."

Vince let out a chuckle and picked her up, sitting her on the kitchen counter, next to the box. "I'll tell you what baby girl," he smiled.

Sophie was expecting this, and grinned, "What?"

"I think I need a bodyguard," he whispered.

"A body guard?" Sophia whispered back.

Vince nodded, his face completely serious, "Someone to protect me."

"I have an idea!"

"Really?" Vince laughed. "What is it?"

"Why don't I be your bodyguard!" Sophia shouted. "I can sleep in your room an take care of you!"

Vince grinned, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Yes!"

Vince laughed again, and hugged her, "Awe thanks baby girl."

Sophie giggled.

"You're going to need protection around here..."

Vince's head snapped back, the voice didn't seem familiar. "Did you hear that?" Sophie asked.

"Probably dad trying to get us to help unpack," Vince answered, putting her down and leading her down to the front of the house. "Dad?" He called out.

No answer.

He was about to shrug it off when Sophie pointed to the nearby bushes, "Look!"

Vince turned and saw the silhouette of a small kid.

"Martha!" He called out.

"It's not a girl," Sophie said quietly.

Vince stared at the shadow as it slowly disappeared.

"He went inside," Sophia murmured. "Didn't seem to like you," she giggled.

Vince looked down at her, shivers went down his spine.

Sometimes little kids imaginations went a little too far.

"Alright kiddo," he said, "Lets get the boxes." When Vince turned to the van parked in the drive-through, a women's face appeared in front of him.

It was deadly pale and her dull blue eyes were pleading.

Vince let out a shout, and in a second it disappeared like the boys shadow.

Sophie turned to Vince, "what's wrong?"

Vince shook his head, "Lets go find mom," he told Sophie.

Carefully, he picked her up and walked back inside.

Damn it, he mentally cursed, he really did have to stop watching those horror movies.

The sound of kids running filled the halls, "No! Mom said they're taking the room downstairs and making it her office," Andrea laughed.

"A-alright," Martha said, the sound of her shoes against the wooden halls echoed. "I want this one!"

"That's my room!" Andrea snickered.

"Or that one!"

"That's Vincent's!"

"This one?"

"Martha! That's mom and dads!"

Martha frowned, "Well where am I suppose to sleep?"

"The backyard with Rocky!" Andrea teased.

"No you are!" Martha argued.

Before they started pulling hair like the usually did, Vince hurried up the stairs, and scowled, "Really? Again?"

They both pointed at each other, "She started it!" They said simultaneously.

"You know the drill," Vince rolled his eyes.

The girls frowned and began walking to the stairs, where they both sat quietly.

"Time out, ten minutes."

"But Vince!" Martha began.

"Alright," Vince smiled, "Dre, you get ten minutes," he said to Andrea. "Martha you get two."

Martha smiled gleefully, while Andrea glared at Vince. "Don't give me that look Dre, where's mom?"

"Dad took her to the store to buy some cleaning supplies. House be dirty as fu-"

"Fifteen minutes Dre," Vince cut her off, giving her a disappointing glare.

Dre grumbled and turned away from him.

"Vince," Sophie said, "I want that room!" She pointed to the room on the far right corner.

"Alright kiddo, lets go get our stuff inside that one."

She giggled and wiggled herself out of Vincent's arms, "Wait!" She shouted and ran after someone ... Only no one was there.

"Freak," Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Twenty minutes Dre," Vince shouted over his shoulder as he went after Sophia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Him

The night was anything but peaceful.

The stairs creaked all night, and while everyone seemed to be asleep. Vince woke up in complete darkness.

Or it should have been complete darkness, if it wasn't for the light seeping from the door frame.

They seemed to have forgotten to turn off the hallways light.

"Baby girl you awake?" Vince whispered. Sophia's bed was placed next to Vincent's, leaving only a small space left in the room.

There was no answer, but of course he hadn't expected an answer. Sophie would never be awake at this time.

The sound of someone running up and down the stairs, made Vince jump up.

No way his sisters were awake right now!

His parents would wake up and get them in so much trouble, it wouldn't even be funny.

Vince jumped out of bed, didn't even bother to slip into his shoes and hurried out to the hall to catch his sisters in the act.

If he got there after they stopped running, they'd give him an innocent smile and say, "That wasn't us Vincent."

Vince looked at the stairs and was about to start hissing at them to shut up only now one was there. The hall was lighted up but completely deserted.

"Martha!" He whispered loudly. "Dre! You guys woke me up."

"Sorry Vince," a small voice apologized. "I told him not to run, but he didn't listen."

The voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

Slowly, Vince walked down, the stairs creaking loudly under his feet.

"Sophie? What are you doing up so late baby girl?"

Sophia was sitting on the last step, staring at her hands. The bottom half of the stairs were dark along with the first floor. "He wanted to play," she shrugged and let out a yawn.

Vince shivered, this had to be a dream. Sophia never really had any imaginary friends, and Vince only wished she didn't start now in this creepy house.

"Alright but it's late, you can play tomorrow," he whispered, not wanting to ask who 'he' was.

Sophia nodded and rubbed her eyes, "Okay..."

Vince held out his hand to her but she only stared at it. "Can you carry me Vince?"

He nodded, skimming the first floor with his eyes quickly before picking her up carefully.

"Sophia?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go out of the room when it's so late, okay?"

She nodded, and wrapped herself closer to her big brother, ignoring glares she received from 'him'.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning were alway chaotic, it didn't matter which house they were living in.

It was the same thing every day.

"No," Andrea argued. She was even grumpier in the mornings and she loved to pick fights with anyone. "Mom said you have to make us breakfast."

Her dad rolled his eyes, "I'm positively sure, she would have at least warned me about it," was his reply. Dad was never a good cook, he had trouble making toast, Vincent wondered how he managed eating before he met their mom.

"I'll make them something quick," Vincent sighed, shaking his head at his dad.

"Thanks kiddo," dad grinned and made his way upstairs. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to take a quick shower."

"You have ten minutes dad," he warned and took out a few eggs from the fridge.

"I don't want eggs," grumbled Andrea.

"Do you want to eat?" Vincent raised an eyebrow. He was not in the mood to argue with his sister. Vincent hadn't gotten much sleep last night, not after seeing Sophia out in the hall. Andrea reluctantly nodded, "Then all we have is eggs right now."

That much was true, they hadn't brought much food to the house, it was too much of a hassle. So now, all they had was a carton of eggs, milk, and a few sodas.

"Go wake up Sophia, and tell Martha to come down to eat," Vincent ordered, he needed to find the butter. Had they brought any? He searched the cabinets, ignoring Andreas loud groan.

She made a big deal of pushing out her chair and standing up from it. Although she was not a morning person, she was always the first to get ready, almost as if she wanted to hurry up the time and get morning over with. "_Fine_," she huffed.

She hated having to wake up Sophia, she was such a baby. It wasn't fair at all that they let her sleep more just because she was smaller. They let Sophia get away with anything.

Martha was in the room, brushing her hair into a ponytail. "Hurry up," Andrea shouted before she even got up the stairs. Martha rushed the brush through her tangled hair and tied it up with an elastic band.

"Hold on," Martha cried. "I'm almost done."

Andrea scowled, and turned to the other room where Sophia was sleeping.

She was surprised when she opened the door and saw Sophia, fully dressed with her hair neatly combed down. "You're awake?" Andrea scoffed. "That's a first. You're always being lazy."

Sophia smiled at her and shrugged, "He woke me up," was her reply.

"Vincent?" Andrea asked, not really interested. "Yeah, he's downstairs and he said to go down already."

Sophia was about to respond when Andrea turned around and left.

"I have to go," Sophia said to what appeared to be an empty space next to her. "No, I have to go to school." She waited for a while, and then nodded before standing up from the bed she was sitting at and began walking out of the room and after Andrea.

"Martha!" Andrea shouted.

Martha came out of the room, looking hurried, with her bag over her shoulder and looking scared. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Once all three girls were in the kitchen, Vincent had already placed their plates on the table. "Hurry up and eat you guys," he said. "We have a little bit less than ten minutes before we have to eat."

Sophia sat down and began to eat quickly, every once in a while looking behind her, she'd also start giggling sometimes.

"What's wrong with you, you freak?" Andrea asked with a mouthful of eggs.

Sophia's smile dropped, "He's making me laugh."

"There's nobody there," Martha said quietly, taking a bite of toast.

"Sure there is," Sophia's eyebrows merged together in confusion and she turned around to point at something nobody else seemed to see. "He's right there."

Vincent looked uneasily at Sophia, then turned away and told the girls, "We're going to leave in a bit, I'm going upstairs to warn dad, you guys hurry up and finish breakfast."

Sophia nodded along with Martha, but Andrea didn't take her eyes away from Sophia. "Who's he?" she asked once she knew Vincent was gone.

"He-"

"Is he your imaginary friend?" Andrea laughed.

Martha looked up at Sophia kept eating her eggs. "Don't be mean to her," she muttered to Andrea.

"He's not imaginary," Sophia said and looked back, "He's real, and you're making him mad."

Andrea laughed again, "Ooh, I'm so scared!"

Martha tugged at her sleeve and looked down, she was getting a weird feeling. She felt chills go down her spine and another pair of eyes watching her. "Leave her alone Andrea," Martha said quietly. She didn't know why she was defending her, she just knew she had to. Her stomach was starting to hurt and something was telling her that if Andrea made fun of Sophia, things would not end well.

"Are you defending the baby now?" Andrea tightened her jaw, trying to intimidate Martha, maybe that way she'd shut up.

"I'm not a baby," Sophia said as sternly as she could manage.

"Yes you are, only babies had imaginary friends!"

Sophia looked back and her eyes widened, "No, it's okay," she said to the empty space.

"You're such a freak," Andrea laughed, but then completely stilled. The air around her had suddenly grown very cold, and she could have sworn that felt like a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," Sophia said.

"Don't what?" Andrea scolded.

Sophia didn't say anything anymore, instead she looked at the space behind Andrea.

"What's going on?" Vincents voice echoed, followed by the footsteps of their dad.

"You girls fighting again?" their dad smiled.

"No dad," Martha mumbled, pushing her plate away and hopping off the chair. "We're ready to go to school now."

"Great," he chimed, then turned to Vincent. "Did mom leave the school forms?"

Vincent rolled his eyes, something he seemed to do a lot if he was with his dad. "Yes, they're in the living room."

"Right," he smiled and turned to go get the papers.

"You girls all ready for your first day of school?"

Martha nodded eagerly, Andrea shrugged indeferently, but Sophie frowned, "He says I should stay."

Vincent wasn't sure how to respond, on one hand, he knew kids sometimes had imaginary friends, but on the other hand, it was really creeping him out. He didn't want to be the kind of brother who ruined a kids imagination, so instead he asked her as calmly as he could, "Oh really? Doesn't he know you have to go to school to learn? Sophie, why don't you try explaining to him how you like school. You get to make new friends, and play with kids your age and-"  
Sophia shook her head, "He says I can't go," she said.

Vincent glanced at the space next to Sophia and took a small breath of air, wondering what he could possibly say next. Sophia always liked school, she always got along with kids her age, and even the teachers praised her. Maybe she was just nervous about her new school.

Martha and Andrea exchanged confused looks. "I told you she's a freak," Andrea whispered.

"Tell him, you have to, but he shouldn't worry, it'll be fun for you."

Sophia shrugged and turned to the side, opening her mouth and getting ready to say something, but before she could finish, her dad walked in. "Alright, I'm all ready," he announced, a cheerful expression obvious on his face. "Come on everyone," he pulled out his keys and herded everyone out the door.

Sophia wasn't moving, she stayed where she was and fidgeted. He was telling her not to go. "I have to," she whispered.

Vincent, seeing as his sister wasn't going to go out on her own, pulled her up in his arms and smiled down at her. "Come on baby girl," he coaxed, "It's going to be fun."

Sophia looked a bit frightened, but still nodded and let herself be taken into the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews.

* * *

Martha and Andrea were already in school, and the only ones who were left to sign up was Vince and Sophia.  
"Vince," his dad said with a frown. "Are you sure your mom left Sophie's papers here?"  
They were parked outside of Vincent's new school, and it was the first time realized that he didn't have any other forms.  
"Positive. Don't tell me you forgot hers," Vincent sighed. He knew his mom shouldn't have trusted dad to do all the important work.  
"I-... Ill just go back for it after signing you up," he answered sheepishly.  
Sophie sat in the back seat quietly. She should have told Vince about what she saw him do, but -  
"Come on Sophie," her dad said, interrupting her thoughts. "This will be quick," he opened the door of the car and stepped out,  
Vince followed behind, rolling his eyes. Sophia was probably not going to be signed into school until tomorrow. His dad was always a bit lazy, and Vince didn't expect him to look for Sophia's papers. He really did want Sophia in school though, her imaginary friend was not very healthy. She needed to go and make friends.  
"Dad," Vince said, stopping him from going any further into the school. "I can sign myself in. All the papers are already signed and I'm a senior. I really don't need you, but Sophia kinda does. Go sign her up in school."  
His dad blinked, shocked by how mature Vincent sounded. "I- I guess I'll go look for her papers then ..."  
Vincent nodded, "But seriously. She really likes school."  
His dad nodded and sighed, "Fine, good luck on your first day. Come on Sophia, lets go home."

The entire ride home, Sophia was quiet, but once they got home, she ran out the car and into the house.  
Her dad merged his eyebrows together, "Hm.. I thought I locked the door..." He murmured to himself and walked in after her. She was already half way up the stairs, giggling.  
Her dad shrugged and looked around the living room for her papers. The living room was clean except for a few boxes stacked around the furniture, but there was obviously not any papers here.  
He walked up stairs to the room he shared with his wife. Maybe she left them somewhere here.  
His room was on the other side, the farthest one from Sophia's and Vincent's room, but even then, he heard Sophie talking.  
It was muffled because of the distance between them, but she sounded like she was arguing.  
"You okay there Sophie?" He called out.  
Sophia didn't answer.  
"Sophia?" He said louder.  
"Yes dad?" She replied, just as loud.  
"You okay?"  
"Yes."  
He shook his head, she was probably just playing with dolls or something.  
He rummaged through the room, looking for anything that resembled school sign up forms, but didn't find anything.  
With a sigh, he walked to Sophie's room, "Sweetie, I can't find the papers but-"  
He stopped under the doorway. Sophia was sitting between the two beds, tracing shapes on the floor and giggling.  
He cleared his throat, "What are you doing hun?"  
Sophia turned around, surprised. "Oh.. I- I was just playing ... "  
He raised an eyebrow, "Okay, well I could t find your papers... Does staying home sound like an okay idea?"  
Sophie smiled, "Sounds great. He's happy too."  
"He?"  
She nodded excitedly.  
Again, her dad gave her an odd look, "Alright well... I'm going to be downstairs and start unpacking more stuff. You call me if you need anything okay?"  
Sophie just smiled back until he left, "No, he's just my dad," she muttered.  
The door shut loudly on it's own, startling her.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry for taking so long. And thank you for still reading this. Next chapter, would you like Sophie's point of view, with her seeing "him" or "his" point of view ?

Also, would you like him to be named Toby or something else? Ideas are welcomed, in fact, I'm nearly begging for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just something really quick. Sorry for the long wait. **

Chapter Five

It had been hours since the kids had been dropped off in the morning, and Mr. Garcia knew he had to go pick them up.. about thirty minutes ago.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. Sofia was still upstairs in her room and he had been too busy in the living room, trying to get things in order. "Sofie!" he called out as he ran up the stairs to get the car keys and his shoes. "Sofia!"

Not once had she left the room, weren't small children usually really energetic? Mr. Garcia had learned that from his previous kids, even Martha, who was a little more reserved, loved to run around the house when she was smaller.

Mr. Garcia made his way to her room and peeked inside. He shivered as a blast of cold air hit him from inside. "Sofia?" he called. For a second he felt disoriented and very confused. "What are you doing?"

She was on top of Vincents bed, reaching for the top of the curtains on her tippy toes. "I need these," she said.

Her dad shook his head, "What? No, leave the curtains alone and grab your shoes, we're late for your sisters and Vincent."

He didn't bother waiting to see if she really would put on her shoes, she was always very obidient, instead he went to his room to get the keys.  
"Come on Sofia, we have to go," he said again as he went down the stairs.

"Can I stay?" she whispered from the top of the stairs.

"Alone? No, you have to come, it'll be quick I promise."

With a pout, Sofia followed her dad down the stairs.

"Sofia!" he shouted. "Don't do that! I almost lost my balance!" Her dad shook his head in annoyance and took hold of the rail. "Just because I say no to you, doesn't mean you have to push me. It's not safe for you to stay here all by yourself."

"I didn't push you," Sofia grumbled. "It was him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"I just can't believe you didn't sign her in," Vince scorned his dad as they pulled into the drive through. "When mom gets home, she's going to freak."

"Mom doesn't have to know," his dad raised an eyebrow and turned off the engine. He turned around to look at Sophia. "Honey, lets not tell mom about you staying home today okay?"

"I can tell mom," Andrea challenged. "Hidding things from mom is _wrong_."

"You're always hidding stuff from mom and dad- Ow!" Martha shut her mouth tightly and rubbed her side where Andrea had elbowed her.

"Just for today, lets hide this, and I'll buy you all ice cream tomorow," their dad promised.

Vincent rolled his eyes and opened the car door, Sophia copied him and made her way to the house. "Hold on you guys, I locked the front door," Mr. Garcia called out, trying to get the keys out.

Martha was already standing by Andrea when she asked, "Is mom home already?"

"No," their dad frowned, "Why?"

Martha pointed to the second floor, one of the windows outlooked the streets, but now, there seemed to be a shadow of somebody behind the white curtains.

When Vincent and Mr. Garcia looked, they saw nothing.

"What?" Vincent asked, looking annoyed.

"There was a ... "

"You're crazy," Andrea muttered although her eyes kept flickering from the top window to the front door.

They all shook it off as nothing, but when they reached the door, Sophia was gone. The door was left wide open. "I guess I forgot to lock it," their dad chuckled, putting away the keys.

"Right," Martha bit her lip.

They went in, but Sophia was already inside her room. "Just leave her alone, you girls go finish packing-"

"We finished already," Andrea interrupted.

"Then go play outside with the dog or something," Vincent suggested. "I don't want you two messing with Sophia, and I'm going to start cleaning the living room-"

"Whatever, we'll be outside." Andrea flicked her hair from her shoulder and took Marthas hand. "I bet I can beat you outside!"

The two girls ran out, giggling and pushing each other.

Vincent cracked his fingers together and took out his music player. The entire house had an eerie silence he just had to fill. He began playing music as he started putting everything away.

They had a ton of stuff they didn't even use. He kept all the things they didn't really need in a box and kept it aside to put into a closet later.

Once all the pictures were up over the fireplace, and the 'art' his mother bought was hung nicely around the living room, he moved on to fix the curtains.

It didn't take too long, and soon he was picking up the box of useless junk. He knew just the perfect place for them, the closet under the staircase.

The time he had seen it first, it had been nice and big, but he knew with everything they would buy but wouldn't use, that space wouldn't last long.

He opened the door and blinked when he felt a rush of cold air. Even with all the light in the house, the closet was dark. Vince wasn't one to be scared easily, but the closet did give him chills. He almost didn't want to walk in.

Maybe he should have listened to his insticts, because as soon as he stepped inside, his music turned up louder, hurting his ears, and what he saw made him drop the box.


End file.
